1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a buffer mechanism, and more particularly, to a buffer mechanism for absorbing energy created by collisions between workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
A workpiece may be clutched or moved by a manipulator arm in a mechanical manufacturing process such as computer numerical control (CNC) process. The manipulator arm is generally moved along a predetermined path to realize automatic loading or unloading. There is a plurality of pins fixed on the CNC machine, and the workpiece defines pinholes corresponding to the pins on the CNC machine. The workpiece is moved by the manipulator arm toward the CNC machine, and then the pins engage in the pinholes correspondingly, such that, the workpiece is accurately positioned on the CNC machine. However, there may be manufacturing inaccuracies in the pins and the pinholes and along with any positional inaccuracy in the manipulator arm, there may be stiffness between the pins and the workpiece, and, at worst, deformation or chipping damage caused either to the workpiece or the pins or both.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.